R & R
by Shazmina
Summary: Ichigo is a virgin in his twenties. His friends drag him to a unique rave called Rape Rave to get him laid. With futile attempts at leaving this rave Icihgo meets a man named Grimmjow and is in for a night of either torment or pure pleasure. Yaoi/Pure fucking smut/Boy freaking love/Boy sex people/do I seriously need to go on/ oneshot/kind of disturbing


**Reposting:** this was removed from FF for obvious reasons.

This has been made for my friend Tracy for her birthday a little while back, sadly it was wiped away from FF. Anyway I'm re-submitting it.

**Rated **: M for pure smuttyness. Sexual content in this. But we all know 10+ read this shit anyway. Freakin' pervs. Haha!

Anyway RE-Happy birthday Tracy!

* * *

I was a depressing person. I know that. But when my friends send me to this new revolutional rave that is meant only for getting laid, it is really an eye opener. Not only to how depressive you are, but it opens your eyes to your past relationships as well. I didn't realize till my friends brought up the Rape Rave that I hadn't even had my V-card taken away from me yet and I'm 24, just turned 24 thank you, today is my birthday. Yes twenty-fucking-four. When I turned twenty I decided to just wait for that special person. It seemed like a great idea at the time since I was going through college and all that shit overseas or abroad if you prefer that word more. And no one gave me complaints about it. That is till I told my lovely American friends two years ago that I was still a virgin.

After that it was a waterfall of raining men. Yes men, I am bisexual but I find men more attractive. My girlfriend, as in a friend who is a girl, says that's always the case with attractive nice guys with rough exteriors. Beats the hell out of me, I had no idea what she meant by that. I'm just taking it as she met a lot of bisexual guys here in Los Angeles. Why am I in Las Angeles anyway? Acting! No, fuck no. I took up stunt doubling. You get all the pain, fun, wire works and stuff and people don't think it's you! Talk about being blind. So far so good! Of course there wasn't really a college for jumping out a window… lets get off of that though and back to what is at hand.

This Rape Rave was something I never fucking heard of before. I mean sure I heard of rave but rape in the beginning of it was a definite no. Apparently the way the R&R works, and no not as in rest and rehabilitation but the rape rave thing. Though I'm pretty sure from how Shiro, an American wild child friend, explained it to me…I'm going to be needing that R&R later on. Anyway you strip down to your undergarments and take this glowing pen liquid paint stuff? You write your gender in a symbol on your chest or something like that and walk around in an almost completely pitch-black room. The only lighting comes from the floors made of glass, or something like that, that has black lights under the floor to make the paint glow. And since it doesn't take much for paint like that to glow, you can't see shit other than symbols moving around.

So you find a gender you like, ask them, or not, if they wanna fuck, and you fuck then and there. You can imagine that since the room is filled with others having sex the air is pretty hot and the smell of sex was thick in the air. It was verging on the point of gagging actually. I was in there for like two seconds before running out with Shiro on my heels yelling at me to go get laid by someone, anyone. A question I had since I was explained the last part. Why is it called Rape Rave if no one is raping each other? Everyone is willing to do it. God in that room is the biggest orgy that man kind has ever created. And it was scary as fuck. I mean there must be 100 people in there having a ball! And can you imagine the mess afterwards? I almost slipped on six used condoms on my way out! And I was only ten feet in the door!

Oh wait this must be why they call it the rape rave. Friends of people who didn't want to have anything to do with it are dragged back in repeatedly, stripped down to their boxers, painted on, and shoved back in and barricade the door preventing any kind of escape. Yes this is what it meant! I think I was onto something with that idea since even the door guards helped Shiro and Renji, who is my other friend, block the door. And they were much bigger and far more intimidating. But intimidation in me dwindled to nothing when I faced my teacher for stunts, Kenpachi Zaraki. He beat my ass so many times that my intimidation of others was depleted. Then I beat the guy; it made him into another kind of wild beast.

So you'd think it'd be easy to hide in a nearly pitch black room. But I'll tell you something, it wasn't. Not even close to being easy. The room was packed and it was hard as hell not to bump into anyone. Or not to stare at the ones lying on the ground having sex. You could see those couples the most because of the light. They should call this a blind orgy date instead of a rape rave. Okay, I'm just really trying to distract myself from where I am with thinking a train of thoughts. But it hasn't stirred me wrong yet. Now…where is the bathroom? Maybe I could hide in a stall till the joint is about to close and protect my V-card for another year or so for someone I can actually see. This is a whole new level of being slutty and desperate. That and it didn't sound healthy at all. Do you know what you can catch from doing this? You could get all the diseases in one go!

Also, you think my friends can't spot me out of a crowd since everyone pretty much looks the same in the dark? Think again, they pushed this paint shit through my hair. Now I'm the only one with a glowing fucking head. Superb, right? I just fucking love it! I hope you caught the sarcasm in that, because I'm hanging on my last string of sanity here. And you wanna know another leg yanker? They used fluorescent orange for my damn hair! That was so sweet of them to think about matching my hair color to the paint so I wouldn't stand out. Thanks guys, you're the best. Oh I could taste the irony in that.

"Ya lost?" I nearly froze to the voice that rumbled in my ear heatedly. Even if I could barely hear it over the moans and electronic house music, it still sent waves of tingling up and down my spine. That voice killed me. It was laced with heat and amusement. It sounded like the man purred it into my ear. I spun around on my heels and backed up a bit when my nose brushed up against warm skin.

"Well considering I'm walking around blind, I'd say yeah, I'm fuckin' lost." Steamed out, I don't care if I couldn't see him or not, I was going to vent some pent up anger from Shiro and Renji on this guy. I spotted his paint symbol on his abdomen. Interesting place to put it. Usually someone had it near eye level. Like on their shoulder or chest.

"No need ta be so up tight, get fucked 'n loosen up. I've been watchin' ya throw people off ya for a half-hour now…literally. Ever heard of goin' with the flow?" Wait, he's been watching me? Even though the thought was flattering and his voice shot through me like a bolt of lightning, I still wasn't going to go with the flow. I didn't need to get crabs, AIDS, or an HIV for something my friends want me to do.

"Going with the flow isn't my kind of thing. Hence the reason I was dragged in here six times and the door was barricaded to prevent another escape. G-Get the fuck off." I shook another person off that just suddenly clung to me. By the dainty hands I knew it was a female.

"Come on tough guy, one time wont hurt." She husked loudly; her voice made me want to vomit. Sure I was BI but I was still into guys more. And her went body clinging to my side was grossing me out. And besides, I didn't know if that was sweat on her legs or some guy's semen. Giving a disgusted shake almost flinging her across the floor. It would've happened if she didn't go into a different couple. If they could've thrown evil glares at me, they would've. A loud snort was muffled but I knew who it was from…somewhat.

"Ya good orange-top?"

"No, I think she spread some guys semen on my leg. Where is the fucking bathroom? I think I have enough semen on my leg to impregnate an entire third world country."

"Ha ha ha ha!" I could only stare at where his laughter was coming from. It was enthralling; it just pulled me in like a moth to a light. Completely irresistible to focus on anything else other than that deep laughter that made my heart lurch forward. Suddenly fingertips were touching my chest. Sucking in a sharp breath moving back a bit but those warm fingertips followed.

"Don't worry, Orangey, I'ma lead ya to the bathroom. Though fuckin' ya is awfully temptin' since I like mine a bit wild, but there are many other people, willing people, to do that act with me." I felt myself relax a bit when his smooth callused hands found their way to my shoulders and turned me around. Even though my muscles relaxed my heart sped up. Those warm hands slowly slid over my pectoral muscles before settling onto my shoulders. He pushed me through the throngs of people in a slow pace. With each step it felt like he was getting closer so I sped up just a bit faster.

"Yer runnin' away." I could hear the amusement in his voice. The asshole is teasing me isn't he?

"I was taught not to talk to strangers, and I think that rule quadruples if a situation like this is on hand."

"Man, no wonder yer friends were tryin' ta get you laid. Yer one uptight prick. Lemme guess, yer a doctor? I've seen doctors 'ere before and that was jus' annoyin'. Fucked one too, god I'll never do that again."

"Then yes I'm a doctor."

"Fuckin' lair." He snapped immediately afterwards.

"You're the one who guessed it."

"Yer a bad liar." Damn that cursed thing about me! I can't lie even if my life depended on it. As proof a guy, in the dark, in the middle of an orgy-rave-techno-dance party, could tell I was lying.

"Fine I'm not anything yet, still in college." He snorted once more,

"Loosen up orangey-" rolling my eyes heavily to that as he weaved us through a hallway, or it appears to be a hallway." I'm the co-owner of this club and a fashion model." So he was good looking? Wondered then thought of many magazine faces and scrunched my face up a bit. Then again without makeup magic and photoshop they all kind of looked hideous. I've seen some; I've stepped in for some on one occasion. Lets not go into it, lets just say they saw me and noted that I had the body type of the model had, but he had lost twenty pounds due to that starving condition. What was it? Ana something…I think oh wait anorexic. Yeah that.

"Super maybe you can sweep my friends off their feet long enough for me to make a break for it?" Asked lightly with hope, I could feel his hot breath curling around the lobe of my ear.

"No way. This is the highlight of my night."

"Really? I thought the sex would be or the glowing markers." Going through a door, his hands slid off of my shoulders and he walked around me going with the path of the floor. No one else was in here, which was a relief. It smelt better too. It smelt like air freshener: pine.

"Jus' cuz' I'm the co-owner doesn't mean I fuck till I drop. I prefer the old fashion way of getting into someone's pants. Working at it. Seducing, saying heated words, light touches and talks, kinda like what I'm doin to you. Wait, exactly what I'm doin' to you." Heat instantly washed over my face as I watched him disappear, or his symbol at least, behind a shadow of a door? With a clank of metal and a click, I realized we were in the bathroom and that he was now taking a bathroom break himself. I stomped down the blush that heated my entire head and held my self from marching to the sink that was splattered with various colors of paint that looked like it was intentionally put there and not rubbed on there during intercourse.

I flipped the sink on and grabbed a few paper rags from the dispenser and submerged them into the liquid, taking note there is a condom dispenser next to the paper towel one with glow in the dark condoms. A moment later I was rubbing my upper right leg viciously with the damp paper towels to get off the foreign substance that was beginning to dry. I heard a sigh followed by a liquid coming into contact with each other. Sounded like he really needed to take a long, satisfying piss. And strangely this bathroom had no urinals.

"Where are the urinals?" Asked confused before dumping the napkins away after deeming my leg clean. I leaned forward near the paper towel dispenser and saw a little outline of what seemed like a switch. Grinning a bit, it had to be a light switch! Maybe, well I'm pretty sure it is…

"Oh they were taken out due ta too many people decidin' tha' was the designated shitter." I felt my lip curl up in disgust. People really were filthy. I flipped the switch and grinned a bit, it was a light! Dim light, but light nonetheless. It was a brighter black light that illuminated most of the sink area, and it made me nearly do a very unmanly squeal. I had been staring at nothing but glowing gender signs for nearly an hour. Actually seeing myself, a figure other than a sign was exciting.

"Ya know yer not supposed to turn that on." He sang out, I gave a shrug and dunked my head under the sink letting the water go through my shoulder length tresses. I needed to get out of this place, and that requires my hair not to be glowing like a beacon.

"And why not?"

"Because everyone in the club, even to me, is supposed too be a black wall. That's the whole point of it all."

"No really, why is it all dark and shit, really?" Asked while scraping my hands through my hair looking like I was trying to rip it out. Hearing a light zip, so he was still wearing pants? The lucky bastard.

"For the self-conscious people and fer people notta judge others by appearance. Mainly tha last one." I hummed a bit hearing the door click open. I ran my fingers through my hair to feel if there was any more of that slime like paint.

"Aww yer rinsing yer hair out? I liked the ora-" I slid out from under the water and looked in his direction while pushing my hair back with my fingers one last time. I could feel the cool water sliding down my back. I nearly sighed to it. I felt so good. It was fucking hot in this place. I couldn't see him, just his mark, but he was just standing there. I cocked up a brow while letting my hands drop to my sides,

"Yes I was rinsing my hair out. My friends thought it'd be an excellent gag for the paint to match my hair color." Explained while shutting off the running water.

"Well orange-top, that is a bit humorous. What cha doin' sittin' on the counter top?" I had pulled myself onto the counter top and rested my palms on the cool surface of the counter while leaning back a bit onto my palms.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not leaving this bathroom till the club starts closing." He chuckled a bit, yet stayed in the dark. He was a creepy guy. Not as creepy as Shiro, but Shiro was in an entire other ball game.

"Never met anyone against getting laid so much before. Perhaps yer friends are doin' it fer yer own good, orange-top." I sneered to that. No they fucking weren't.

"No, they just think it's embarrassing to still be a virgin at 24. So this is their birthday present to me. Happy birthday me, tsk." Huffing to that, and sent a glare towards the door even though I knew they weren't outside it.

"Sounds like they're doing it for your own good. You might as well be called the 50 year old virgin. An' that's depressin."

"Oi, fuck you."

"It's not like ya couldn't get any, fuck you look delicious up there on that counter. I bet people would love ta pop yer cherry." I felt my eyes widened. I turned just a bit and raised a hand instantly flicking the lights off. Hearing his low baritone chuckle, "Aw he's shy too."

"**He** isn't interested." Stated feeling like squirming when his barefoot footsteps echoed against the linoleum flooring and his approaching symbol coming towards me but he moved off to the side. Something inside me felt a bit disappointed, like a huge sadness to find he was just going to wash his hands. What was that? I'll be honest, I had a boyfriend and a girlfriend and it did nothing for me. No sparks, no fireworks, fluttering butterflies, not breathing, mind erasing shit, nothing. So my love life was depressing in that sense of not feeling anything romantic for my partner, which I had known for a year or more. So how could I feel this disappointed to just a stranger, a stranger that I haven't even seen? Though I could turn on the lights. I turned back towards the light switch but before I could even flip it a strong callused hand wrapped around my wrist and yanked it away.

"Nope, not gonna happen. I like bein' invisible. It makes me feel like a deadly predator. Which is a thrilling feelin'." Why was my heart beating quicker to this guy? He sounded like a complete creeper who likes the hunt and blood. If what he just did say wasn't proof enough; his talk about working for getting into someone's pants summed it up. His breath fanned over my chin down my neck, I felt my body quiver to his slow breath that lingered.

"I'm sure anyone would think you are one even with the lights on." Snapped out at him silently fearing that if I spoke too loudly he'd move away. I could feel his burning gaze even in the dark. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and leaned back further against my other hand but I could still feel him so close to me. Where he had held my wrist was tingling pleasantly. It made me want to moan lightly. His hands felt wonderful. Fuck, this sex filled air is getting to me. If I weren't in this place I wouldn't be feeling anything towards this guy that is doing a damn fine job in seducing me with just his closeness and breath. Just like everyone else I've encountered. I twisted my other arm behind my back and bent it effectively hitting the switch.

I felt my jaw tense up as it almost fell open due to the sheer shock that was going through me right now. The man in front of me didn't only have a lethal voice but he was fucking lethal in general. He was fucking, he- god- mother of holy- Christ he hot! Not just hot, he's dripping in sex appeal and everything that was sinful yet addictive. That and I think his hair is fucking blue! I couldn't really tell if it was blue or a light shade of purple due to the black light. And he was taller than I by a few inches, and definitely built thicker than I am. Those eyes, God those eyes were the sharpest, prettiest blue I've ever seen in my life. And I see a lot of blue eyed people in Hollywood.

And this lethal, sexy piece of meat was inches from me staring at me with those eyes that could cut down a god. No wonder he's a fucking model, he has looks that could kill! And I'm slightly wondering if that is a literal statement since my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest any second now. In one smooth motion I flipped the lights back off and swallowed thickly.

"Nevermind."

"You sneaky lil' bastard."

"Whoops, my hand slipped."

"No, no it's fine, lets just keep them on now." He flipped them back on. I swear I felt my heart in my throat because once they flipped on his face was not an inch away from mine.

"No way! Let's keep them off!" Twisting and flipping them back off quickly.

"Why the hell should we? Ya already saw me. So leave them the fuck on!" Again the lights were flipped on which I flipped off quickly afterwards.

"Because I don't want to look at you anymore. My curiosity was settled. So lights off!" Again the lights were off, but soon were flipped back on.

"Oh so ya take one look at me an ya already got tired. Or is it ya can't handle being hit on by a super model?" I flipped the lights off and growled pushing him away from me.

"No, I didn't even know you were a model when I got a look at you, better yet a 'super' model. -" Lights back on "And I'll just have you know I'm a stunt double so I see plenty of celebrities for a normal person to have wet dreams for the rest of their life!" Flipping them back off. He had gotten closer and I couldn't form a single decent thought with him that close. With the lights off it made it better.

"Then why do ya want the fuckin' lights off, orange-top?" I growled and batted his hand away from the switch with a harsh smack and flipped the lights off.

"Also I'll have you know I've done modeling before. Granted my face wasn't used for it, but the rest of me was! Modeling, big deal." He grabbed my knees with strong hands and gave a yank. Sucking in a sharp breath when in that smooth yank motion he had me pulled up against him, waist to waist, chest to chest with my legs held onto his hips. The blue-haired man let them go and flipped the switch back on.

"Yer avoidin' the question, orange-top." His gaze had turned me into jelly, and his voice popped a circuit in my brain, might I add one of the last stable ones too?

"My weakness is blue, your voice is killing me, and I feel more in control with you if it's dark." Blurted out almost letting my body fall back to have my head slam up against the paper dispenser. Instead I settled for leaning back and nearly punching the light off. As soon as the light switch was given a knuckle sandwich hot, nearly burning, lips crushed onto mine making moans slide out from both of us. His lips were like kissing an electrical eel. It just shot through me like an electrical current drawing the very life out of me leaving me completely breathless. Unconsciously moving my lips in a heated dance. I sucked in a breath our lips broke apart for just a moment before I pressed our lips back together pushing my body forward to rub against his own. A deep growl emitted from the cerulean man. He forced my mouth open with his tongue and dived in drawing out a low moan from me.

My heart was going the speed of light, my mind was in a puddle of mush that couldn't be described, and logic was out the door. Even though I tried to reach out and grab it, trying to figure out why this shouldn't be happening and with a very logical explanation. I felt the last stable sanity string inside of me snap into two when his fingers slid up my chest and brushed against my nipples before giving them a light pinch. Fuck holding onto the V-card, This man is drop dead gorgeous and was attacking me with his lips and fingers while I sat on a bathroom counter. And there was no way in hell I was going to deny this man anything right now. And I have a feeling there was not a force on earth that could deny him anything.

"Mmh." I felt my body jerk into action. I threaded my fingers through his thick blue hair that was lightly gelled; otherwise it was soft and springy. Giving them a sharp tug he growled deeply and curled those heated hands around my chest to my back. His fingers dug into my shoulder blades before sliding down quickly leaving my back stinging lightly. Our lips parted lightly as I let out a drawled out moan with my head tilted back a bit,

"Hm ya like that, orange-top?" I only gave a light groan when his fingers slid back up going over the tender spots. Cerulean, my nickname for him at the moment, chuckled deeply before bringing one of his large hands up and pushing my chin up making me tilt my head further back. He bit down on my neck harshly making me tighten my grip in his tresses. The mans whose name I don't know but was giving me extreme pleasure with the simplest of moves, smiled against my neck. I felt myself crumbling further down with each nip that was made. When he started sucking on spots is what really tore me down. I never had my neck sucked on much before but it always made me collapse. Sexual attraction or not.

"Ahh hnngh." I tightened my legs that were still around his hips, and grounded our crotches together. Feeling his erection behind those jeans rub against mine causing synced moans spill from our lips.

"Tha's dangerous, Orangey, if ya do that again I'll fuck your ass into this counter." I pulled him back with my hands, letting his hair go with one and twisted it behind my back already knowing where the blasted switch was. I flipped it making the lights flash. His eyes finding mine instantly. I ground our groins together once again,

"Then fuck me." It was like a tidal wave crashing against me. My back was pressed against the counter and my hips were lifted off of it. Cerulean pressed his erection against my ass harshly while grabbing the edge of my boxers and literally tore them off making a shock noise slide out from between my lips. I only got time to see him sticking three fingers in his mouth before pulling them out with a quick motion before one circled around my entrance. I felt my breath hitch, when I said fuck me I didn't mean that quickly!

"Ah!" Two fingers slid in shocking me. A light burn formed as his fingers jerked in and out in fast motions. His others hand slid up my aching cock that I had been fully ignoring up till now. His touches sent spikes of heat every where. His hand curled around my cock and gave it a few pumps before his thumb went over the top gathering up the pre-cum and spreading it down my shaft. I was reduced to panting and holding in moans. His hand on my cock was a great distraction for where his fingers are. It felt weird, and unnatural, also the burning sensation was uncomfortable.

"Don' worry orangey, I'll get it." Get what? Groaned out not really caring. I jerked my hips with his hand only to feel his fingers dive deeper to that motion. Crying out a bit, it felt so fucking strange. The thought evaporated like boiling water when something was brushed inside of me. It made my back arch sharply, my hips thrust down towards it, and any words that were starting to form in my mind disappear.

"Ah! Ahhh."

"There we go. Gotta admit, orangey, yer beautiful fucking yerself on my fingers." I didn't notice until he said it that I was riding his fingers and moaning like a whore on two-dollar Fridays. I couldn't form words, I could just moan and move my hips. Those blue eyes were on fire, scorching my body with them. I could feel the sweat forming on my body and everything felt so hot. Another finger slid in, I couldn't breathe. His fingers slammed in hard, spreading, and pumping. Cerulean pulled my leg over his shoulder with his free hand, his fingers slid in deeper. I let my other leg drop from his hip and raised it onto the counter, spreading my legs further.

"Fuck, orangey." I am feeling some hate towards the damn nickname all the sudden. I slid my hand behind me and grabbed his hand making him stop. Those eyes were on me, questioning me as I panted heavily.

"I-Ichigo…" Barely got out, but managed. He grinned wolfishly, "Nice ta meet ya, Ichigo."

"Fuck!" He had easily pushed his fingers back in me despite me holding his wrist. It was rough and he stabbed my prostate dead on. I brought a hand up to my mouth and bit down as his fingers continued to abuse my prostate. His free hand tweaked my caramel nipples with a painful yet pleasurable amount of pressure. He growled deeply and yanked my hand away from my mouth. "Nuh, uh." Was all he said, so I let my head drop back onto the counter and allowed my mouth to drop open allowing moans to slide out. This was fucking torture.

Staring up into those cerulean depths that felt like they were eating me alive. He groaned deeply and leaned forward till he was a few measly inches away. "Don' look at me like that. Or else I'll take ya without fully prepping ya." With another stab to my prostate, I couldn't careless if the asshole took me dry.

"Kuso!" Cried trying not to screw my eyes shot from the heat curling into my groin. I was going to cum, languid strokes or not. He gave me this brief questioning look before shrugging whatever he questioned off. Cerulean pulled his hand from my dripping erection and reached over me grabbing something.

"Onegai, motto onegai." He looked at me with those sharp eyes, why was he looking at me like that? I didn't have time to think about it before he pulled his fingers out of me suddenly leaving me feeling so empty. If I had known prep felt that amazing, I would've done it to myself a long time ago. I didn't see him slip on the condom he had grabbed from the dispenser box. I didn't notice till a blunt object was pressed against my entrance. Sucking in a breath, Cerulean leaned against me and smirked.

"Just breathe, Ichi." He grinned widely before giving a sharp nip to my chin and pulled away. I looked at the floor and held a breath, I felt nerves bundle inside of me. Excitement, nervousness, fear, want- everything just balled up making me think if I should really go through with this. "Ichi, look at me." The fucking asshole, he couldn't let me just stare at the damn floor? I glared at him, which only made Cerulean grin wider. With a quick snap of his hips he was buried deep inside of me. My mouth was slacked open,

"Ah!" He settled there and leaned to the side nipping the top of my knee. His hands slid around my hips a bit before sliding upward tracing my trembling muscles. I could feel the stretching inside of me. It fucking hurt, who in gods name finds anal sex pleasurable? The finger shit was one thing but a fucking dick was another. Cerulean hissed a bit,

"Shit, relax."

"Shizukani." Snapped lightly trying not to revolt what I had eaten before I was dragged here. Just as I was getting use to the feeling of him inside of me he returned his hands back to my hips and slid out making a slow thrust back inside of me. I think he turned me straight.

"Ya need to relax." I could feel the heat dying down. It felt like he was splitting me into two. And there he was telling me to relax. I'd like to see him with a huge dick in his ass. See how the blue-haired-fucker likes it. I bet once he knows how it feels that he wouldn't like it at all. How could Shiro say this was one of the best things in life? It fuckin su-

"The fuck?" Moaned loudly not able to regain my chain of thoughts. Since he did what he had just did to eliminate my thoughts, again. He hit my prostate harder and faster than his fingers ever did. I found myself grabbing the edges of the two sinks and holding on for dear life while I flung my head back almost smacking the wall behind me. Another loud moan floating around the bathroom. Everything around me was nonexistent. The only thing that was there was the Cerulean man in front of me driving himself deep inside with this little smirk on his lips and this look of relief in his glowing blue eyes.

"Ya like that?"

"H-hai…" He snapped his hips forward faster making me suck in a sharp breath of air. "I didn't hear ya."

"Hai!" He growled deeply and leaned over gabbing my other leg that was starting to slip from the counter and placed it on his other shoulder, he pressed his abdomen against my own, rubbing my weeping member just barely with his heated skin. Fuck, when had I become so flexible? A hand of his removed itself from my hip and went between us, grabbed my throbbing cock giving it fast stokes in sync with his own thrusts. Everything was heightening, curling in my groin, and heated up further, his pace became erratic and somewhat sloppy. I let my head rest against the counter as everything blanked out for a moment with a blinding pleasure erupting. My moan muffled by lips covering my own. I didn't notice his release right after my own, but I did take in his loud growling like moan that spurred me again. I panted heavily with a heavy weight against my chest.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes and noticed it was Cerulean. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and his eyes were like swirling pits of molten lava on me. I could see he was exhausted and wasn't planning on moving for a little while. Hell I wasn't going to move at all myself, Even though this counter wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

"I'm Grimmjow." I nodded a bit and let my eyes close. I enjoyed the silence, or all the silence one could get at a rave, and relaxed my body. That was amazing…

"You're foreign?"

"Japanese." Panted out lightly, slowly gaining my breath back. He grinned,

"Hot."

"Shut up for a moment." Growled, he only chuckled,

"I got ya speakin' different languages. Way to stroke a mans ego."

"Shut up!" Snapped at Cerulean whose name is Grimmjow. He just grinned widely before barking out a loud laugh.

"Fine, I'll just fuck ya again."

"What? You can't be ready already. Holy shit you're hard already? What are you, a teenager?"

"Nope, I'm twenty-six. But some of my friends wonder."

"Hey I ain't ready ye-Grimmjow!"

* * *

Ta freakin' da. Don't correct me on any errors. If I wanted to know about them I'd ask. I hope you enjoyed reading. ~ Later


End file.
